A NIGHTMARE ON HARRISON'S STREET
by Erik's Nightmare's
Summary: Freddy mets Harrison, a not so bright boy in the dream world what happens when these to met?
1. Default Chapter

**_I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT HARRISON  
  
NOTE TO READER: PLEASE TELL IF YOU HATE IT OR WHAT I CAN IMPROVE ON OR IF YOU LIKE IT, IT'S MY FIRST STORY SO GO EASY THIS IS SORT OF FUNNY AND SORT OF SCARY ^ .*  
  
  
  
A NIGHTMARE ON HARRISON'S STREET  
  
'New house, new school, maybe new friends, maybe not. It will might be like the last school, no friends, being picked on, beat up. Sigh: Dad just had to take that job! Up rooted AGAIN!'  
  
These are the things that Harrison thought about has he walked to school. His family had just moved to SpringWood and to Elm Street. It was a beautiful day, sun shinning blue sky. But something wasn't right, the school seamed ruined down and boarded up.  
  
'What a school,:laughs: Oh boy I had to land in the fruity zone!' :::pounds on his head: He goes inside and smells burnt flesh, the walls are peeling, books everywhere and to top that off rats everywhere. 'What the hell? Rats I hate rats!'  
  
AUTHERS NOTE: OK SEE IM NOT TO GOOD A PARAGRAPHS. I SORRY^.^  
  
Harrison: 'Step over the rats wonder where.... {turns the conner hopping the office} Who the hell are you?'  
  
Harrison stops in his tracks and looks Freddy up and down.  
  
Freddy: Who the hell am I? You don't know who I AM ? {Snaps his razors all long the wall} I'll be the last thing you see before you die. [Freddy takes his hat and bows] IM FREDDY KRUEGER!  
  
Harrison: Oh I see a welcome comity, IM Harrison [extends his hand, Freddy slashes his hand away.] That wasn't nice [hand bleeding] at least IM not a burnt guy with a christmas sweater on!  
  
Freddy: {angery,tries to grab Harrison} Are you a dipshit?   
  
Harrison: {holding his hand and begins to walk to the office or what he hopes is the office, One thing he has learned being picked on is to walk away and avoid trouble.} Yes!  
  
Freddy watches him walk away. 'This one is a little dumbass but...He could be useful....' His thought interrupted when Harrison tapped him on the arm.  
He swung around nearly missing the boys side with his claw.  
  
Harrison: [sadly] I don't want any trouble! [plays with his hands} Just tell me where the office is so I can get to my classes its my first day.   
  
Freddy: Trouble? Look kid your asleep and IM your worst nightmare! Now be a good little piggy and die!   
  
Harrison: Piggy?? Last time I look I don't make pig nosies [onink} Oh OK How can you be a nightmare? [walks away] Nothing scares me not a burned twit in a red and green sweater or anything else!!  
  
However Harrison would pay for that remark when the ground began to shake and give way from under him sending him flying, cussing all the way down. When he landed he saw Freddy standing over him with an evil grin, he swung his claw over his stomach. " Now your going to die. Happy trials"   
  
Harrison: {singing} Happy trials to youuuu!  
  
TBC  
  
OK SO ITS NOT ALL THE GREAT DO U LIKE IT OR HATE IT? LOL  
FREDDY: I HATE IT ALREADY!  
HARRISON: WATCH IT WITH THAT THING [SINGING] HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!!!!  
U 2 STOP!  
FREDDY? DON'T COM.......  
  
_**


	2. NIGHTMARE 2

**_IM sorry about the first chapter =( "don't be careless" is Maccartney song  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: DON'T BE CARELESS  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harrison screams has he falls on the floor. "What the hell was that? Who was that?" He gets up and goes to his cd players pops one in. "Son you OK?" his father yells from the other room.  
"Fine dad just a dream." Or was it?  
  
He puts his ear phones and listens, same thing he always did after a bad dream. '12:45am what away to start off first day of school, no sleep and a shithead in a red and green sweater.'  
  
"Burn the midnight lamp.  
Down until the dawn, Ill keep watch till IM sure your coming home.  
Shadows play and flicker on the bedroom wall. {Harrison sits up}  
they turn a bad dream. {Freddy}  
Over night something must be terribly wrong.  
Don't be careless love."  
  
Harrison: Shit IM asleep again! I'll just listen to this....{hes cut off by Freddy who has other plains]   
  
Freddy moves closer to him "Think you ways getting away? Not that easy!" Harrison stubble's but gets up to run. He runs down the long narrow dark hallway.   
  
Goes down the stairs."What the hell is this stuff?" Harrison turns around to see Freddy at the top of the stairs. "Lets go sailing piggy!" {laughs}  
  
"In my dream your running no where every step you've taken turns to glue.  
Walking down a stair case falling through. Don't be careless "  
  
The stairs shake and Harrison tumbles to the floor. "Gonna take more than that you burnt asshole.!" Freddy peaks down at him. "Oh well see."  
  
Harrison: IM.....out of breath!!  
Freddy: Want some water? {hands him a glass of something}  
Harrison : [backs up} No thanks!  
  
Freddy gets closer almost in his face when yells out "GOT YA"  
  
  
Harrison wakes back on the bed of his room. "God damn it!!"  
  
"The lamp burns down and out  
IM getting pretty tired of this  
I fell so bad something might be going amiss."  
  
Knock Knock His dad is at the door.'Son are you OK? I can hear you thrashing around." Harrison smiles and looks at his dad. "Sure IM fine."   
  
Dad: [Sits on the bed and makes weird noises} You know when you have a bad dream I wont be there to protect you, but I'll be hear when you wake up. You know that right son?  
Harrison:: {blinks and nods his head}  
  
"I wont be there so look out for yourself"  
  
His dad leaves the room he watches the cd player and wonders why its stuck on that song [AN:so hes not all there lol}  
  
"Getting in deeper   
What ever you don't don't let me go back to sleep!  
Don't be careless love."  
  
  
  
  
TCB  
  
AN: song isn't done what will happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**


End file.
